The Watcher
by JustPlainMickie
Summary: Jason finds a litle bt more thanhe thought he would when spying on Ric. This is a Liric fic ( not for jason fans LOL)


The watcher  
  
Rating: R for sexual content and bad language.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I have simply borrowed the People in my story for a while and will return them when I'm done.  
  
Authors note: As a Liz fan first I have a really strong dislike for Jason that is coming out in this fic so if you are a Big Jason fan you might want to read something else. So read at your own risk. Feed back is welcome in fact it makes me want to write more.  
  
Jason hated doing surveillance work for Sonny it was boring and time consuming but since he was finally back in sonny's good graces here he was doing Just that. After all Jason really didn't want to rock the boat at the moment.  
  
Sonny had decided he really didn't like, or trust his new lawyer so he was having him watched. Jason didn't like him either, but it was a case of keeping your enemy closer. Sonny had been having Ric investigated and followed. Now he knew that Ric was meeting someone in secret at the cottage he had bought and it was Jason's job to find out who and why.  
  
So Jason was sitting in the woods outside of Ric's cottage waiting for him to return. At least his wait wasn't to long Just after Jason got settled Ric drove up.  
  
He got out of the car and was met at the door by a small dark haired woman in a flowered silk robe. Jason wasn't able to see who it was but at least it wasn't Faith as he had thought. He waited for a while then decided to get closer so he could see through the large glass window.  
  
Ric was kissing a small dark haired woman. They both had their hands all over each other and the woman seemed to be enjoying the attention Ric giving her. She pulled away and walked to the fireplace with her back still turned to the window and let her silk robe drop to the floor showing her beautiful bare back and ass. Then as she turned around and smiled at Ric Jason realized it was Elizabeth.  
  
She had on nothing but High heels and a big smile as she walked over to Ric laughing. Jason was stunned. Her body was amazing. She was so small and slim but every inch a woman not the little girl Jason had pictured in his head. He flashed on the memories of her hot Hungry kiss that day in her studio when they almost made Love and Jason felt himself harden at the thought.  
  
As he watched Elizabeth Slowly walked up to Ric and when she was in front of him she reached up and grabbed his tie using it to pull him down into a very hot kiss. Ric put I his hand into her hair and drew her even closer as one arm slipped around her back.  
  
Elizabeth pulled back and the she slowly reached up and slid his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. Then Ric took off his tie and dropped it around her neck making her giggle. As Elizabeth undid the buttons she kissed his neck while Ric was slowly running his hands up and down her bareback. Before reaching around front and taking her breasts into his hands and teasing her hard nipples.  
  
Jason new he should leave and report back to Sonny but he couldn't bring himself to leave the window. Watching Liz be a real woman he realized just what he had missed and watching the two of them was a great thrill it made up for all the time he had been standing outside.  
  
When the shirt was unbuttoned Elizabeth leaned forward and nipped at Ric's nipple and then Ric had had enough. He reached forward and pulled her into him for a kiss and then picked her up under her ass and after she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her over to the blankets in front of the fire. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and joined her on the blankets.  
  
Jason slowly unzipped his fly and eased some of the pressure. Then he began to stroke himself as he watched the show.  
  
He watched as Ric kissed Elizabeth across the shoulders and down her spine to the top of her ass and then he pulled her Up to her knees and entered her from behind. Jason was amazed that she was able to take all of Ric but she did. She looked so sexy with her head was thrown back as they rocked together. Ric played with Elizabeth nipples and kissed her neck and back. He was talking to her the whole time although Jason couldn't tell what he was saying the effect on Elizabeth was visible. She was moaning and rocking back at him then suddenly she arched her backed and cried out before her arms buckled.  
  
Jason was still stroking as he watched Ric and Elizabeth change positions when suddenly her felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Tagggert.  
  
"Mr. Morgan you are under arrest." The officer said.  
  
Inside Ric Lansing's Cottage:  
  
Ric and Elizabeth were lying on a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace enjoying the afterglow of their wild passionate lovemaking. They were enjoying gentle touches and sweet kisses as they got ready to drift off to sleep curled around each other.  
There was a loud pounding at the front door. Ric got up and pulled on his suit pants while Elizabeth slipped on his dress shirt. When he opened the Door He found Officer Tagggert along with 2 other uniformed officers and Jason Morgan. "Officer Tagggert, What do you want?" Ric asked in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Mr. Lansing, Someone driving by called to report someone looking in your window. When I arrived I found Mr. Morgan here Looking through you window watching you and Miss Webber being intimate and masturbating.  
  
Before Ric could answer Elizabeth stepped out from behind Ric and asked," What did you just say Taggert?"  
  
"Miss. Webber, I said that Mr. Morgan was found Looking through you window watching you with Mr. Lansing and Masturbating," Taggert said.  
  
"Oh my God," Elizabeth said as she quickly stepped forward. "You damned Bastard," she yelled as she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "I hope you enjoyed the show," she yelled and then started to cry. Jason simply stood there like a statue his hand cuffed behind him. Although He now had a perfect Print of Elizabeth hand on the side of his face reached out and grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Mr. Lansing, Do you and Miss Webber want to press charges? Asked Taggert rather amused at Jason but also feeling very sorry for Elizabeth.  
  
Yes, Taggert, Yes we do. Now Get That Bastard out of here or I will be the next one hitting him." Ric said very angry. "We will be down shortly to sign the complaints."  
  
PCPD Station:  
  
"Well Anger Boy You have really gone and done it now, Lets see stalking, Trespassing, Indecent Exposure, and My favorite a Class 3 sex offense Public Masturbation." Taggert said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled. Jason was sitting across from him still handcuffed and simply ignoring the officer doing his best impression of a statue.  
  
"And since You decided to do all of this to Mr. Lansing I don't think your gonna have Sonny's new hot shot lawyer."  
  
Jason was still quiet. He did his best to ignore Taggert.  
  
"Ok," Taggert said with a laugh. "Since the Cat has your tongue I will do you a favor."  
  
Sonny's Penthouse:  
  
Sonny and Carly were lying together enjoying a quiet evening when the phone rang. Carly got up to answer it. "Hello! What do you want? Fine whatever!" she was upset when she hung up the phone. "Sonny that was Taggert. Jason's has been arrested. We need to get down to the station she said as she put on her shoes and grabbed her purse.  
  
Sonny Stopped Her by grabbing her arm. "Carly first call Ric," he said  
  
"Ok," Carly said. "I got his voicemail. When you get this you need to go to the police station. Jason has been arrested." They left together but stopped across the hall to tell Courtney.  
  
PCPD Station:  
  
Sonny and Carly came through the door Courtney had been walking her dog so the had told the guard Max to bring her to the station as soon as she got back.  
  
"Taggert Sonny asked as he walked up to the larger cop where is Jason?  
  
"He's in Room 2, Taggert said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What's he being held on," Sonny asked  
  
"Yes Taggert what phony charge do you all have now?" asked Carly  
  
"Well Lets see, 1 count trespassing, 1 count stalking, 1 count indecent exposure, and 1 count public masturbation which is a 3 degree sex offense." said Taggert and then he waited to see what effect his announcement would have on Sonny and Carly.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about Taggert,"Carly yelled?  
  
"Taggert this makes no sense even for the PCPD,"said Sonny who started laughing thinking it was a joke  
  
"I am serious Sonny, if you don't believe me go ask anger boy what happened," said Taggert  
  
Conference room 2 PCPD  
  
Jason was sitting at the desk just like a statue.Sonny and Carly walked in and Jason tuned red and looked away.  
  
"Jason what is going on?"Asked Sonny  
  
"I got arrested," Jason said calmly  
  
"Do you know what they are accusing you off?" asked Carly.  
  
"Yes Carly they told me First," Jason answered.  
  
"Well its bullshit! When Ric gets here he will straighten it out!" Carly said loudly.  
  
"No he won't," said Jason stills no change in his voice but he did blink.  
  
"Why?" asked sonny the laughter still in his Voice.  
  
"Because he's whose gonna press charges on me," said Jason with more blinks.  
  
"Jason did Ric catch your surveillance and make all of this up."Asked Sonny concerned.  
  
"No I was caught by Taggert." Answered Jason  
  
"Ok. but Jason they are charging you with a sex offense saying you were jacking off in public. What happened were you taking a leak and got caught." Asked Carly concerned and annoyed at the entire thing  
  
"God Carly go away," Said Jason who was even redder in the face cause Carly said jacking off.  
  
"Jason its not true Carly said in a annoying whiney voice  
  
"Yes its true," Jason said in a quiet Voice.  
Carly just stopped and looked at him at a loss for words finally.  
  
"Jason What the @#%$ happened?" Asked Sonny angry now.  
  
"I went to watch Ric just like you asked me to see who he was meeting. I saw him with a dark haired woman so I got closer to the house, anyway I didn't know it was Elizabeth until she dropped her robe and was standing there naked. I just froze and then they started having sex and they were both so hot I stayed to watch and one thing lead to another and Taggert caught me." Jason said calmly.  
  
Carly walked up and slapped Jason across the other cheek. "How could you Jason! Courtney is gonna be so hurt and all this because you had to jack off seeing the ice princess naked."  
  
Then Courtney walked in to the room tears streaming down her face. "You bastard," she said as she slapped Jason across the face. "I can't believe you would throw everything away we built to Jack off watching some strangers having sex. How could you?" she screamed.  
  
"It wasn't strangers Courtney. It was Elizabeth and Ric" Sonny said. Then turning to Jason. "Looks like you're stuck in here until I can find a lawyer. Then when You get out of here we have a lot to talk about," He said in a cold angry tone.  
  
Carly had already started towards the door with Courtney and Sonny simply followed them out Leaving Jason sitting by himself.  
  
Ric's Cottage:  
  
Ric walked over to the shut door of the bathroom. He was worried after Tagggert left Elizabeth had gone to take a shower and hadn't come down yet. But He realized why when he could hear her sobbing even over the shower. He stepped into the bathroom and found Elizabeth sitting on the floor of the large multihead shower. Her knees pulled up to her chest and she was crying. Ric quickly took off his pants and slipped into the shower and pulled Elizabeth up into his arms. "Its ok baby,' he said as he started kissing her face and then she grabbed at him and started kissing him desperately.  
  
He reached down to cup both her breasts in his large hands as he teased her nipples with his thumbs. Her moans lost in his kiss. She boldly reached out and took his hardness in her hand and it was his turn to moan. She stroked him quickly until he had had enough or her sweet torture and taking her soft round bottom into both of his hands he lifted her up while pushing her back into the tile and quickly slid into her filling her completely. They made love at a frantic pace and quickly came together both crying out.  
  
Slowly he lowered her to the floor as they both held each other under the spray of the shower.  
  
The end 


End file.
